


Still Life with Blood

by canufeelthemagictonight



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, I somehow manage to make it worse than canon, I'm Sorry, Murder, Scary, Serial Killers, Short One Shot, Stabbing, except in a different way this time, how is that possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: A sharply-dressed man with a knife in one hand, a gun in the other, and an affably evil expression on his face strolls into the supposedly safe parlor as if he belongs there.Suppose, instead of the infamous "twerk dying" incident, betrayal had come to the s1 group in the form of anactualserial killer?An Escape the Night one-shot.





	Still Life with Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Haven't written a good old fashioned one-shot in a while, have I?  
> A friend and I were chatting about how Calvin got a bit underused in s1. That, combined with the canonical silliness of GloZell's death ("SHE'S TWERK DYING") and my desire to give her story a more serious ending, led to this. Enjoy!

"She wouldn't even let me play the game," rambles Matt, apparently unaware that everyone else in the room has long since tuned out of his anti-Lele tirade. "And guess what? We didn't get the key, Shane got it..."

Oli, who's been staring nervously at the door for the past several minutes, sucks in a breath. "Um...guys?"

A sharply-dressed man with a knife in one hand, a gun in the other, and an affably evil expression on his face strolls into the supposedly safe parlor as if he belongs there.

_"Guys!"_

It's Eva and Sierra who first leap to their feet, but the newcomer trains his gun on them almost instantly. "Good evening." His tone is made of the kind of silk one would find in a bloodstained bedroom. "Won't you sit down? We have much to discuss."

"That's him, that's him." Sierra's voice rises several octaves as she and Eva sink back into their chairs. "The man from the...omigod, omigod, _omigod!"_

"The _who?"_ gulps GloZell.

Tim is a little clearer on the subject. "Calvin. The creepy psycho guy."

"Oh, how _rude,"_ scoffs Calvin, flicking his knife lazily in Tim's general direction, as if he can't be bothered to get close enough to kill him. "I merely wished to welcome you to your parts in my masterpiece, and this is how you greet me?" He shakes his head. "Unbelievable."

"You're not supposed to be here," Matt protests weakly.

This prompts a soft chuckle from Calvin. "On the contrary." He closes in. "Your friends sent me. They _so_ enjoyed their time with my Perverse Games, and they wanted to give you a little... _present_ for voting them in to play with me."

Sierra whimpers. Eva gasps. Tim glares at Calvin. Oli buries his head in his hands. Matt's next remark dies on the tip of his tongue.

GloZell's face is practically bloodless. "Joey..." His name squeaks out of her mouth. "Oh, Lord, I knew it. I knew it. I knew it."

"Now," says Calvin, "which of you is GloZell Green?"

No one wants to say it. They know that whatever Calvin wants with GloZell cannot be in her best interests. But their eyes flicker towards the Jazz Singer, almost as if to warn her, and in the process, they accidentally rat her out. Before they know it, Calvin is behind GloZell's chair, his gun holding her friends at bay, his knife against her throat.

Everyone starts talking (and screaming) at once.

"Don't!"

"Let go of her!"

"Leave her alone!"

"GloZell! No! _GloZell!"_

"Settle down, children," clucks Calvin, as if he's a mother animal attempting to soothe its young. "It's all right." He smiles down at the tears on GloZell's cheeks. "My art will make sure that your beauty lives forever."

Her desperate cries are permanently halted by his knife.

 

Joey hears screaming from downstairs, along with a low-pitched, cruel sort of laughter that sends chills up his spine. "Omigod." He drops the murder journal. It's still open on GloZell's now-dead name when it hits the floor.

"What just..." Lele can barely speak from shock. "What did we _do_ to her?"

 _I had to,_ Joey tells himself, his mind spinning like a top in his skull. _She wanted me dead. It was her or me, and I chose me. That's all._

But no amount of rationalization is enough to get rid of the lump of poisoned regret that clogs his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Might write a Part Two if there's enough interest.


End file.
